1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a computer mouse pad and, more specifically, to a computer mouse pad that can be used to launch, or initiate, control, or run computer software applications or functions without inhibiting use of a computer mouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The growth in popularity of the Microsoft Windows(trademark) operating system and other operating systems or graphical user interfaces for computers has promoted widespread adoption and use of a computer mouse and mouse pad to provide input to the computers and to control loading and use of software programs. A computer mouse is usually used in conjunction with a computer mouse pad that is positioned on a desk top or other surface on which the mouse is used in a position that is easily accessible by the computer user. The computer mouse pad can provide the desired soft surface with sufficient friction to ensure the roller ball rolls in a mechanical mouse. The mouse pad can also protect the desk top from scratches as well as protecting the computer mouse from contaminants which might be present on the desk top. The computer mouse pad can be made of foam rubber, rubber, plastic, nylon, or other material. Typical computer mouse pads include a thick pad body of substantially uniform thickness with a flat top working surface upon which the computer mouse is positioned.
Unfortunately, most computer mouse pads are passive devices that provide little, if any, assistance to a user in launching, loading, controlling, or initiating a software program. One possible exception to this general rule is The Launch Station(trademark) device, manufactured by Imageworks Manufacturing, Inc., of Park Forest, Ill., U.S.A., and which includes a rigid computer mouse support surface and buttons extending upward from the surface that can be used to run and access computer programs. The Launch Station(trademark) device attaches to a conventional computer keyboard and into the keyboard port of a computer. Unfortunately, The Launch Station(trademark) device has a rigid structure that limits is aesthetic appeal and usefulness. Therefore, there remains a need for a mouse pad that is structurally more aesthetically pleasing and more useful and that can be used to initiate, load, or run software programs on a computer system. Preferably the mouse pad does not hinder or limit conventional use or movement of a computer mouse on the mouse pad while allowing the strategic placement of buttons or switches within the usable area of the mouse pad.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mouse pad for a computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for launching, loading, controlling, operating, or initiating a computer program on a computer.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a mouse pad that can be used to facilitate and enhance strategic placement of advertising and graphic material directed to a user of the mouse pad.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mouse pad that does not hinder or inhibit use of a conventional computer mouse.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mouse pad that can appear to a computer or computer system as having programmable function keys or buttons.
Yet another object of the present invention is to allow strategic placement of buttons or switches anywhere on a mouse pad.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mouse pad that is flexible, durable and resistant to damage from liquids spilled or placed on it.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those people skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and the advantages may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and in combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an attachment to a computer, includes a flexible mouse pad having at least one button and a keyboard, the button and the keyboard being electrically connected to a keyboard port on the computer such that depression of the button appears as a keyboard stroke to the computer.
In addition to the above and also to achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a mouse pad includes a base layer; a first layer coupled to the base layer and including a first electrically conductive strip and a second electrically conductive strip; a second layer having at least one opening extending through it, the second layer being coupled to the first layer such that the opening is positioned over at least a portion of the first conductive strip and at least a portion of the second conductive strip; and a third layer having at least one electrically conductive region, the third layer coupled to the second layer such that at least a portion of the conductive region of the third layer is positioned over or adjacent at least a portion of the opening of the second layer, wherein upon application of at least a threshold pressure to the conductive region of the third layer, such that the conductive region of the third layer is moved toward the first layer, the conductive region of the third layer extends at least partially through the opening in the second layer and contacts both the first conductive strip and the second conductive strip.
In addition to the above and also to achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an attachment to a computer includes a mouse pad having a flat top surface and at least one depressible portion, said mouse pad being electrically connected to a keyboard and a keyboard port on the computer such that depression of the at least one depressible portion creates a first signal to the computer or the keyboard port and depression of a key on the keyboard creates a second signal to the computer on the keyboard port.
In addition to the above and also to achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an apparatus includes a pad having a substantially flat top surface, the pad including at least two electrically conductive areas and a first switch means for electrically connecting the two electrically conductive areas when a force greater than or equal to a threshold force is exerted on at least a portion of the top surface such that at least a portion of the top surface is directed toward the two electrically conductive areas.
In addition to the above and also to achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a mouse pad includes an initial layer, said initial layer including a first electrically conductive strip and a second electrically conductive strip; a barrier coupled to the initial layer; and a secondary layer coupled to the barrier and having at least one electrically conductive region, the secondary layer coupled to the barrier such that the electrically conductive region of the secondary layer is positioned over, but separated apart from, the first electrically conductive strip and the second electrically conductive strip of the initial layer such that a space is created between the initial layer and the secondary layer, wherein upon application of at least a threshold pressure to the conductive region of the secondary layer, such that the conductive region of the secondary layer is moved toward the initial layer, the conductive region of the secondary layer extends at least partially through the space and contacts both the first conductive strip and the second conductive strip.